Zexal One-shots
by ZeroiceDragon
Summary: Read the title. And I don't write yaoi or yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Annoying Little Brothers**

"Yuma! Come back here you rice cakes theif!"shouted Akari as Yuma bolted upstairs his arms full of rice cakes and one stuffed in his mouth.

"Let him go Akari besides he's a growing boy."said an elderly woman.

"But grandmother! Those were for our guests!"exclaimed Akari as her grandmother chuckled.

"Oh settle down dear. Our guest aren't coming until another 2 hours so relax."said Grandmother as Akari sighed in defeat.

Akari glanced at her watch and almost screamed but instead a squeak came out.

"What's wrong dear?"Grandmother asked as Akari went to hunt down a laptop.

"My reports are due tomorrow!"exclaimed Akari snatching the flash drive from the coffee table.

"Young ones these days. They need to slow down and enjoy life."Grandmother said wisely as she sipped her tea.

* * *

Christopher glanced suspiciously at the worn out patterned green sofa before heading to the kitchen. Little did he know someone was hiding behind the sofa.

"That was so close." Thomas breathed in relief.

Christopher had the feeling which unnerved him like someone was spying on him. He grabbed his cup of coffee and left the kitchen. "I sworn I could have seen Thomas."

Thomas relaxed when Christopher left and withdrew his video cam following Christopher. "Now to continue my job."

Christopher stopped typing on his computer and sipped his coffee. He turned around and this time his suspicion rose.

"Strange I don't remember having a box in room. Especially one that's jumbo sized."said Christopher.

The poor box sweatdropped as Christopher went back to typing on his computer.

"Curse you niisan for being so cautious!"Thomas lifted the box up a little and peeked outside."Strange. Where is Christ-?"

"Is hide and seek over?"asked Christopher as Thomas turned pale.

Christopher overturned the box which revealed the not-so-innocent Thomas hiding underneath.

"Would you care to explain why you were spying on me?"asked Christopher as Thomas looked around for an escape.

"Um...I wasn't videotaping you incase you did something embarrassing."said Thomas as Christopher raised an eyebrow.

" What's that behind your back?"Christopher asked as Thomas shrugged while holding the video cam tightly.

Christopher narrowed his eyes before giving up.

"Out. Now."Christopher commanded as Thomas gladly headed for the door.

Christopher glanced and the clock and began counting. It took Thomas 11 seconds to realized he lost his video cam.

"Christopher where's my video cam that thing cost me a fortune!"Thomas exclaimed as Christopher smiled.

"So you were videotaping me."said Christopher as Thomas cursed his big mouth.

"Niisan I did what you asked."said Mihael as he left his hiding spot and held out the video cam.

"Curse you Mihael! How did you even steal it anyway?"demanded Thomas as Mihael smiled innocently.

"I needed it so I can upload the film of you arguing with a brick wall."said Mihael as Thomas looked horrified.

Christopher laughed softly, "Don't forget him running outside in his underwear."he said.

"I didn't forget, now I was going to send the CD to Ryoga.-"ssid Mihael before Thomas fainted quite dramatically.

"Shows what a big brother can do."muttered Christopher triumphantly.

* * *

"How does a person get stuck on a bench?"asked Yuma as Akari continued typing.

"What is laughing-itis?"asked Yuma.

"How did that person die?"asked Yuma.

Akari was bristling in anger. "Yuma one more questi-."

"How does a person get beatened to a bloody pulp?"asked Yuma.

"HE CAN IF HE DOESN'T SHUT HIS MOUTH AND HIS OLDER SISTER WILL BEAT HIM WITH A POLE!"shouted Akari furious.

Yuma backed away in fright as his fustrated sister grumbled.

"And the Arclight's are coming over as in-."said Yuma.

A knock was heard on the door followed by Thomas's whining.

"Right now."finished Yuma as Akari frozen in fear.

"I forgot to make something for them to eat!"exclaimed Akari as she facepalmed. "I'm a failure."she said as Yuma patted her back awkwardly.

"And it wouldn't have happened if you didn't eat the rice cakes!"accused Akari.

"Hey I was hungry! And how was I suppose to know that you wanted to impress your boyfriend?!"said Yuma as Akari blushed.

"Never mind that what about our guests!?"asked Akari as Yuma shrugged.

"I guess you and your boyfriend are going to cook for us." Yuma joked as Akari punched his arm playfully.

"Okay enough with this. Yuma go and welcome the guests while I go make them something to eat."said Akari.

* * *

"Thomas your never going to stop talking about are you?" Christopher asked.

"About the dating site let me think...NO." said Thomas as Mihael facepalmed.

"It's just a dating site." said Christopher exasperated as Thomas glared at the door.

"No it's about you wanting a girlfriend." said Thomas.

"I swear either the doorbell is broken or Yuma is the only one in the house and he is asleep."said Thomas getting impatient.

The door opened shortly and the brothers headed inside.

"Sorry about that. Someone was suppose to open the door but then he was distracted and played his video games." Akari said while glaring at Yuma.

Thomas elbowed Christopher in the stomach. Christopher glared as Thomas gestured at Akari when her back was turned.

"What about Akari?"asked Thomas.

"What about Akari?"Christopher asked as Thomas face-palmed.

"Why don't you go ask her out?"said Thomas as Christopher narrowed his eyes.

"I told you not to get involved did you not hear me?" Thomas shrugged and walked over to where Mihael and Yuma were playing video games.

* * *

Thomas made himself comfortable on the couch while Christopher went to help Akari in the kitchen.

"Mihael! Christopher finally made a move!"exclaimed Thomas.

"Not now Thomas! I'm in level 8!"snapped Mihael as Thomas ignored him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"shouted Mihael went the screen turned black.

"Lets go spy on niisan."said Thomas as Mihael glared.

"Fine."said Mihael as he stood up.

Before the two could even walk two steps...

Multiple sounds of dishes break and murmur of apologies were spoken.

* * *

Akari opened her eyes and rubbed her aching head.

"Are you okay?"

Akari's cheeks flamed when she realized Christopher was on top of her.

It took a few millisecond for Christopher to realize how awkward the situation was and quickly stood up carefully.

Unfortunately the blushing 'couple' didn't notice two heads poking out behind the kitchen door.

* * *

"Did you see what happened Christopher likes Akari!"whispered Thomas as Mihael facepalmed.

"Niisan let's get out of here before-." Mihael never finished that sentence.

"What are you two doing here?"

Thomas froze and Mihael turn deathly pale.

"Nothing."said Thomas.

"Really. After you were videotaping me?"asked Christopher.

Thomas and Mihael raced away before their older brother could interrogate them anymore.

* * *

"Well since there was a change of plans, Akari and I prepared dinner."said Christopher as Thomas and Mihael sat down.

Yuma reached for a nicely chopped and layered fish when Akari slapped his hands away.

"The guests gets the first bite baka!"scolded Akari as Yuma pouted.

"It's okay Yuma-san can go first."said Mihael.

"No he can't!"exclaimed Thomas snatching Yuma's rice ball.

"That was mine!"said Yuma.

Christopher sighed and Mihael facepalmed.

"Please forgive my niisan. He has very-." Mihael glared at Thomas before continuing. "Rude manners."

* * *

"Thank you for a delightful dinner." Christopher kissed Akari quickly before leaving.

Akari watched astounded before waving goodbye to him.

"He's so charming."said Akari as Yuma looked at her confused.

"You mean Christopher!? I thought you had a crush on Thomas!"said Yuma.

Akari patted his head before walking away.

* * *

**Zero:Well which couple should I do next? **

**Zero:Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Just in Time for Valentine's**

Ryoga scowled when he almost ran into a person dressed as a cupid. It would seem the WHOLE town was preparing for Valentine's Day. And he despised every moment of it. Why? The answer was simple. He had to spend ANOTHER Valentine's Day alone with no one.

"Dumb Valentine's Day."muttered Ryoga.

Ryoga sidestepped a kissing couple and tripped falling on his back.

"Ryoga are you okay?"

"No as a matter of fact I'm not."grumbled Ryoga as he heard a chuckle.

"So your going solo on Valentine's as well?"

Ryoga lifted his head and saw Kotori who was looking back at him.

"I thought you and Yuma were going to spend Valentine's Day together."said Ryoga.

"About that...Yuma and I are just friends."said Kotori.

Ryoga stood up and dusted himself. Kotori plucked a piece of dead leaf from his hair. He blushed when she didn't notice.

"Well since you apparently hate kissing couples."said Kotori as she took his hand and dragged him to a nearby shop.

Unknown to her,Ryoga face was a tomato.

* * *

"I thought your mother owned a flower shop."said Ryoga observing the neatly cupid arrow stacked chocolates.

"She does. This is my aunt's shop. I'm working till she comes back with new chocolate shippings."said Kotori as Ryoga looked at a bowl full of shark shaped chocolates with fascination.

"Those are hand-made by my aunt."said Kotori.

"She's really talented."complimented Ryoga.

Ryoga walked around looking at the different chocolates and didn't watch where he was going.

"Ryoga watch out for the-!"exclaimed Kotori.

A big splash was heard.

"Chocolate Wonderfall."finished Kotori.

* * *

Kotori had to stifle her laughter as she dried Ryoga's hair. Ryoga wasn't amused.

"The cupid has decided to curse me today."grumbled Ryoga as Kotori smiled.

"What do you have against Valentine's Day?"asked Kotori gently.

"Everything. First of all Rio wanted to date Kaito and when I said she deserve someone better she was about to call Thomas."said Ryoga.

"Now Rio and Kaito are out sitting under a tree or something and kissng."muttered Ryoga as Kotori chuckled.

"She sure is stubborn."remarked Kotori.

"Stubborn?! You have no idea!"snapped Ryoga childishly.

"So Rio has a boyfriend but why don't you have a girlfriend?"asked Kotori as Ryoga blushed.

"You have plenty of fangirls who would love to take that spot."said Kotori her voice starting to break.

"Because the girl I love is the girl I can't have."said Ryoga.

"Oh really who is she?"asked Kotori as she combed Ryoga's now dried hair.

"She's the girl with deep hazel eyes and emerald hair. She has a charming smile and a cheerful person. But unfortunately I can't love her due to my loyalty to my best friend."said Ryoga as Kotori looked at him shocked.

"Th-th at- g-irl is me?"asked Kotori as Ryoga nodded.

* * *

So the two found their soul mates. And just in time to celebrate Valentine's Day. Though Ryoga still doesn't tolerate Rio and Kaito.

* * *

**Zero:Sorry that this one-shot was short. Dangershipping isn't exactly my strong point.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Damsel in Distress**

"Okay Fuya! Take five!"called the director as she sat down in her chair skimming the scripts.

Fuya removed his 'the Sparrow' mask and sighed in relief. One of the stage person tossed him a water bottle.

"Arigato." Fuya unscrewed the cap and drank until his thirst was gone.

"Fuya!" Fuya looked at his mother before walking to her.

"What is it mother?"asked Fuya as his mother smoothed his hair.

"There's a girl outside waiting for you. I want you to make a good impression." Fuya's cheek glowed and brushed his mother's hand away.

"I don't like anyone!"denied Fuya as his mother looked at him worriedly.

"I want you to enjoy your life. Not to be Sparrow but be Fuya."said his mother before she pushed him outside.

* * *

Anna sat patiently looking at the large studio covered with posters of the Sparrow.

"Where is he?"

"Anna!" called Fuya as Anna looked behind her.

"Your 2 minutes late!"scolded Anna as Fuya smiled sheepishly.

"The director kept me."ssid Fuya as Anna's face softened and hugged him.

* * *

"This place is amazing!"exclaimed Anna as she observed a larger than life-size Sparrow statue.

"Not really I come here everyday."said Fuya crossing his arms.

"And who is this _lovely_ girl may I ask Fuya?" Fuya's mother exited from her dressing room in her Galaxy Queen outfit.

"Mother this is Anna and Anna this is-."before Fuya could even finish his sentence he was interrupted.

"Fuya! Your break is over! Now we must continue!"exclaimed the director before spotting Anna.

"My mother."finished Fuya as Anna chuckled.

"PERFECT!"proclaimed the director as Anna and Fuya flinched.

"You dearest shall play the role Princess Swan!" The director summoned some make up artists and costume designers.

"Get our Princess to her dressing room immediately!" Anna was dragged away as Fuya watched her sympathetically.

"You don't like anyone?"inquired Fuya's mother who had her eyebrows raised.

"Nevermind. I need to save Anna from the evil clutches of the staff members!" Fuya ran down the hall leaving his mother behind.

* * *

Anna glanced uneasily at the arguing twins staff members and the make up woman who was searching for her make up kit.

"She likes the white gown with pink roses!"

"She likes the pink gown with white roses!"

Anna backed away in hopes to escape but the idea was futile. The twins dragged her toward them and made her choose one of the dresses.

"They both look nice..."said Anna awkwardly as the twins bickered.

"See ! She likes mine better!"

"Never! In a billion year Yoshi!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Anna looked at the a tall woman with a cold facial expression glaring at everyone.

"Yashi and Yoshi get back to your assigned project. I'll take care of Princess Swan."the twins nodded and bolted away in fear.

"Sorry about that.I'm Persephone."

"Anna."Persephone smiled and lead her to another room.

* * *

"Do I look okay?"asked Anna looking in the mirror.

"Beautiful dear."replied Persephone as Anna smiled in appreciation.

"Arigato."Anna rushed out to Fuya to show him her outfit.

* * *

Fuya felt his cheeks flush when Anna approached.

"Do you like it?"asked Anna.

Anna was wearing a knee-length white silky dress with swan feathers attached and jewels studded around her waist. On her neck were silver crystals and a diamond tiara sat on her wore white stilettos and winged gloves.

"You look...lovely."said Fuya trying to hide his red face.

"Fuya what's wrong?"asked Anna touching his cheeks.

"Nothing. Let's get to the casting room."said Fuya hurriedly.

* * *

"Zero! Zero!"exclaimed the director's assistant.

"What is it?!"Zero placed her clipboard down.

"Yashi and Yoshi! Those two are destroying the costumes over an argument! And they ar brand new ones!" Zero facepalmed when her assistant fainted.

"Twins. They are more trouble then they are worth."muttered Zero heading to the costume room.

* * *

"This is boring."

"Relax Sara-chan we'll get into some interesting parts."

"Why doesn't Fuya make a move already Frozen-chan?!"Sara complained.

"The poor boy is shy."replied Frozen studying the scripts.

"And where is Zero?"asked Sara popping a chocolate piece into her mouth.

"Don't know it's not like her to be late."said Frozen.

* * *

"Your idea was so 6 hours ago!"

"Think you can do better? Of course not!"

"I can to!"

"Not!"

"My ideas are better!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes-!"

"ENOUGH!"shouted Zero but the twins ignored her and threw costume parts at each other.

A clown head flew through the air and land on an unsuspecting Zero.

"I can't see anything! What's going on?!"exclaimed Zero.

* * *

"Unhand her you fiend!"shouted Fuya dressed as the Sparrow.

"Or what?"

"Then be punished by the nobility and justice of the Sparrow!"exclaimed Fuya as the villian laughed.

Anna who was the damsel in distress was trapped in a hand-made cage.

"Oh I'm so scared."taunted the villian.

"I shall defeat you-."Anna screamed so loudly in fear that everyone covered their ears.

Stumbling up the stage stairs was a clown head approaching Anna who was terrified.

"Where am I?"asked Zero.

Fuya helped Anna out of the cage and Anna clung onto him tightly.

"What's with the clown head?"asked Sara.

"I don't know maybe Zero decided to include it in her scripts."said Frozen as Sara skimmed through the scripts.

"Clown head...nope. No clown head."said Sara tossing the script back on the coffee table.

"Then get it out of the stage!"exclaimed Frozen.

As the clown head person walked closer to Anna,Fuya thwack it on the head with a plastic sword. Poor Zero stumbled and collapsed.

"Oww."

"ZERO?!"Frozen and Sara went to help the director up.

"Director. Can you please take the clown head off?"asked Anna still pale.

"Clown head?"asked Zero.

Zero tried to tugged the thing off but it was stubbornly stuck.

"It's stuck!" Frozen and Sara helped until the clown head finally popped off.

* * *

"Arigato Fuya."said Anna as Fuya smiled and blushed.

"It was noth-." Anna kissed him straight on the lips.

"AND SCENE!"exclaimed Sara.

Anna and Fuya broke away both horrified.

"We need to do something about the twins."said Frozen.

"Tell me about it."muttered Zero holding an ice bag to her forehead.

"I have an idea what this week's episode should be named."said Frozen.

"Attack of the Clown Head?"joked Sara.

"Besides who ordered the clown head?"asked Zero as Sara laughed nervously.

"SARA-CHAN!" Frozen facepalmed and Zero sighed.

"What?! I got Anna and Fuya together!"exclaimed Sara.

* * *

**Zero:Who should I do next?**

**Anna and Fuya:Review.**


End file.
